Petrosapien
)]] Petrosapiens are crystalline beings whose bodies are formed entirely out of opaque gemstones and whose rock-hard physiology make them all virtually invulnerable to physical attack. While jewel-like in appearance, Petrosapiens are no pretty boys. Their diamond-hard bodies make these fearsome warriors incredibly tough. Shards of the razor-sharp crystals jut out at numerous odd angles from their heads and bodies, discouraging physical contact, and also act as powerful weapons that can turn a car into confetti in a matter of seconds. Combined with their increased strength, Petrosapiens' shredding appendages can be especially devastating. Living prisms, Petrosapiens can refract light and beam-based weaponry, channeling them through their bodies and projecting them back at their source. Petrosapiens are particularly vulnerable to sonic vibrations. While a stereo blast might cause them to splinter, certain ultra-high-pitched sound waves can cause them to shatter - and no glue in this galaxy or the next can put a Petrosapien back together again. For some reason though, they can still survive when in pieces, given their head is still intact. Petrosapien ("Petro-" rock in latin, "sapien" intelligent in latin) is a species from the silicon based planet Petropia. Petrosapiens are diamond-based extraterrestrial beings. They are a light shade of green with a harder-than-diamond body. They have a spike on the back of their semi-cubic head, and 2 on their back. They have 4 digits on their hands, and none on their feet (their feet almost perfectly resemble boots). They have outfits that are more than often half-and-half in color. Petrosapiens have harder-than-diamond bodies that can be regenerated. Thus, they are able to alter their bodies (normally their arms) into crude tools, such as blades. Their skin can reflect most energy attacks and few physical ones. Petrosapiens also have other diamond-based powers- shooting diamond shards, being able to cut through most materials, and causing large, almost mountainous formations of diamond. Sadly, their body can be easily shattered by physical impact and sonic waves or sound-attacks. Most Petrosapiens were extinct as their planet was destroyed by Vilgax, part of a promise from him that wasn't kept. Very few were still alive. One of few known Petrosapiens left alive is Tetrax, a mercenary that befriended Ben. Ben, (as Diamondhead,) revived Petropia and its inhabitants in "The Secret of Chromastone". It is revealed that Petrosapiens come in different shapes and sizes in episode 5 of the series. Petrosapiens and Petropia were revived by Ben. Petrosapiens are revealed to have a link with Crystalsapiens (Chromastone's species), as Ben's Petrosapien form, Diamondhead, is seen in Ben 10: Alien Force with the torso, and legs of a Crystalsapien (plus a purple head, green eyes, and 2 diamond spikes on his chest, and 3 on his chest), and it is also shown Petrosapiens can trap projected energy in their forearms and blast it back with the same power. Notable Petrosapiens *Diamondhead: A sample of the DNA from a Petrosapien, used for the Omnitrix *Tetrax: One of the few remaining Petrosapiens who survived the destruction of their planet by Vilgax *Albedo: Can turn into a Petrosapien since his Omnitrix matches Ben's *Ben 10,000 (character) *Gwen Diamondhead: A sample of the DNA from a Petrosapien, used for the Omnitrix (as Gwen) When Diamondhead was bought back in vengance of vilgax, his body(all that was originally covered by clothes) had purple chromastone crystal on it. this might be because he was brought back with chromastone dna. but when ben revived petropia and it's inhabitants, they had the purple crystal too. it is unknown whether they always had it, or if it is because they were revived with chromastone DNA. as tetrax was not revived by it, he could tel us. or if his clothes came off. Category:Alien species Category:Petrosapien Category:Sapient Beings Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Aliens